


Possession

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Dean, you take off in a hurry, forgetting your usual protection items. After getting attacked by a man, you become possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annoyed, that's what you were. You hadn't meant to put a ding in Dean's Baby, but with how Dean reacted, you would have thought you had done it on purpose. Much yelling ensued, resulting in you storming out of the motel room, slamming the door behind you.

Halfway down the road, you noticed that you had forgotten your coat, along with your hunting necklace. Your coat you could live without, it was a pretty balmy fall day, and you were comfortable in your denim shirt, and white tshirt. But you felt naked and uncomfortable without your necklace. It held a multitude of protection symbols, including the anti possession symbol that kept you fairly safe from Demons.

Stopping under a street light, you were torn. Head back and retrieve your necklace and get chastised more by Dean, or keep trudging ahead, to the bar you knew was up ahead, drowning your sorrows in alcohol. 

Not wanting to deal with a pouting Dean you made your way to the bar, opening the door and taking a seat at the bar. The place wasn't very busy, a couple of older men playing pool while a group of college students hung near the back. A middle aged lady was the only other one at the bar, and she looked as if she might topple from her seat at any moment.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked, a lady who seemed a couple years older than you, but friendly. 

"Whiskey. And keep it coming."

She got a couple of shot glasses out, pouring the amber liquid in each one before handing them over. "Whiskey usually equals guy trouble. Want to talk?"

"Thanks, but no. Just needed to blow off some stream." You tell her, and she nods her head in understanding. 

The next hour was spent downing shots, and wondering why your boyfriend had to be such a dick. You knew he loved his car, but what you had done was an accident,  you would have thought he would have been more understanding for his girlfriend of over a year.

Finally deciding to call it a night, you place some cash on the bar, waving at the bar tender as you stumble off your stool. The door seemed far away, and you knew it was going to be tricky making it back to the motel.

After what seemed like a thousand steps, you were able to reach the door, enjoying the cool night air that hit your face as soon as you made your way outside.

The road was deserted, and you felt goosebumps cover your arms, no you almost headed back into the bar. There was a creepy feeling to the night, something was ofd, but you couldn't place your finger on it. Laughing it off, you were a hunter after all, you stumbled your way down the sidewalk, hoping a cop didn't pass by, and arrest you for public intoxication. 

As you walked past an alley way, you heard footsteps, and you almost kept going, but your hunter instinct, even clouded by alcohol, told you something wasn't right.

Squinting your eyes, you tried to make out what was going on in the alley, when someone grabbed your arm. Normally you would have been able to fight it off, but your reactions were slow, and uncoordinated, and before you knew it, you were thrown up against the wall.

Grunting in pain, you tried to fight your attacker off, but he just laughed, before clamping his sweaty, meaty hand on your throat, effectively blocking off your oxygen supply.

"Well, what do I have here?" He asked, his bearded face close to yours, his teeth stained yellow from tobacco use. He smelled worse than the alley, and his hair was greasy in the dim light.

He runs his finger down your cheek, and you turn your head away, feeling your buzz vanish as fear and disgust took its place.

"Wait, I know you. You're the slut that hunts with the Winchesters. This could be fun. What should I do?" He talks mainly to himself, before bringing his fist back, slamming it into your gut. 

He starts to pound on you, mercilessly, and the only thing keeping you from crumbling to the ground, was his hand still wrapped around your throat. 

He finally stops, and releases his hold a little, allowing you to take deep, painful breaths.

He smiles, an evil, bone chilling smile, and you knew getting beaten senseless would be better than what he was planning now.

His mouth opens, and a thick black cloud tunnels out, and you choke back a scream, knowing what was next for you. Your mouth is forced open, and that cloud forces it's way into you, taking over your body.

You feel yourself being closed away, locked into a tiny part of your brain, able to see what was going on in the outside world, but having no control over anything. An invisible glass wall was placed in front of you, and you pounded against it, trying to break free.

You hear his evil laughter, bouncing around in your head, before he speaks. "Not so tough now, are you? I can't wait to make you watch, as I murder your boyfriend and his brother. Can you imagine the looks on their faces, as their beloved Y/N carves them into little pieces? Maybe I will let you live afterwards, so you can always remember the look of betrayal that will be on their faces as they lay surrounded by their own crimson blood."

"No! Please no!" You scream, but your body is already moving, he is following your memories of your earlier path, back to the motel, and the unsuspecting Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside your mind, you were beating against an invisible wall, pounding until your hands were bloody, screaming until your throat was sore, but even then you didn't stop. You knew that you needed to find a way, somehow, to stop this Demon before he hurt Sam and Dean. 

"Please don't do this. Take me instead, and leave. I will do whatever you want, as long as you leave them alone!" You plead, mascara stained tears falling down your cheek. However, your real body, the one being controlled by the Demon was perfectly composed, as he made it saunter down the street, the motels neon sign visible in the distance.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled inside your head, and you covered your ears, his voice too loud, giving you a headache. "How about this? I have you kill your precious boyfriend and his gigantic brother, then I take you, and you still do whatever I want." He says, his malicious smile echoing on your own lips.

You whimper, knowing it was useless, you were just along for the worst ride of your life.

With purposeful strides, the Demon forces your body into the parking lot of the motel, and your heart drops to your stomach when you see the Impala still parked in front of your motel door.

"Are you ready for some fun?" The Demon asks you, before knocking on the door.

Dean answers, and you notice the whiskey glass in his hand. By the looks of his face, he had been drinking steadily since you had left, and you were afraid it might dull his hunting senses.

"So, you decided to come crawling back and apologize?" Dean slurred. 

"Dean!" You heard Sam yell at his brother, before Dean was pushed out of the way, and Sam let you into the room. Sam, who was like a brother to you, hopefully he would notice something was wrong.

"Sam, Dean help! It's not really me!" You yelled, but the Demon just laughed at you.

Dean stumbles back to the table, where an almost empty bottle of whiskey sat. Sam shrugged his shoulders at you, apologizing for his brothers behavior. 

"Dean, I'm sorry." The Demon says, and you can't believe how much he sounded like you, he even had your nervous tone down. 

"Well sorry ain't going to fix the scratch on Baby is it?" Dean replied, before downing another drink of whiskey. The Demon moves your body closer to Dean, running your hand down his arm. 

Sam clears his throat. "You know, why don't I give you two some time to work this out. I might just sleep in the Impala tonight."

You begged Sam to stay, but of course he couldn't hear you. Instead he grabbed his coat and the keys, closing the door behind him.

The Demon forces you to smile at Dean, before he sits next to Dean at the table, your leg brushing against Dean's. 

"How can I make it up to you?" The Demon whispers, running your hand up Dean's thigh, and you could feel his strong muscle tensing under your hand.

"Well, that's an idea, but I don't think so, you'd enjoy it too much." Dean told you, pushing your hand away.

The Demon growled, annoyed that his plan of seducing Dean wasn't working.

"Dean, come on, you know you can't stay mad at me forever." The Demon tried again, forcefully putting your hand back onto Dean's, stopping him from taking a drink. Dean glared up at you, before pulling his hand from yours.

"Seriously Y/N, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you lately. First you scratch Baby, now you're acting like a slut. This isn't like you."

"It isn't me, exorcise, the bastard!" You yelled, but the Demon slapped a piece of duck tape over your mouth, effectively silencing you.

Dean stands up, needing to get away from you. He made his way to the bathroom, but the Demon hasn't given up yet, and follows him, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean tenses beneath it, before turning and giving you a little warning push. The Demon makes your mouth smirk, before shoving Dean back, using some of his Demon powers. 

"What the hell Y/N?" Dean yells from where he crashed into the wall.

"Oh come on, I thought the big, bad hunter Dean Winchester would have been smart enough to have figured this out by now." The Demon remarked, and Dean's moss green eyes grew wide as he understood what was going on.

"Get the hell out of her right now, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, rushing towards you. The Demon laughed, and it sounded so weird coming from your lips, before he flicked his wrist, and Dean once again flew into the wall, this time unable to move.

"Oh I don't think so. You see, she's in here right now, watching, unable to do anything as I kill you. And you know what's depressing? How much this pathetic slut is in love with you. It's sickening. My head hurts with all her thoughts of you. Do you know she begged me already? She said she would do whatever I wanted if I left you alone."

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you watched your hand take your Demon knife, dragging it down Dean's cheek. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at you sadly, wishing he could help you.

"After I take you apart piece by piece, Y/N and I are going to have a little fun. Maybe I should possess your brother, force him to have his way with her, before I kill them both. But I bet she would like that, wouldn't she?"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, and the Demon laughed before shoving the knife tip into Dean's shoulder. He let out a moan, but didn't give the Demon the satisfaction of his pain. 

You could hear Sam's voice, as he struggled to open the door. "Dean what's going on in there? I heard fighting." Sam said.

The Demon took his attention off of Dean, and you used the distraction to finally break free from the wall, taking control of your body, even if it was only for a moment.

"Dean, it's me, I can't hold him much longer! " You yelled, before turning the knife towards you. Dean saw the movement, and he tried to stop you, but it was too late. 

You knew your control wouldn't last much longer, and you knew you would rather die than see harm come to Sam, and your only love, Dean. Doing the only thing you could think of, you raised the Demon blade, plunging it down into your stomach. You could hear the Demon screaming, as your body flashed orange.

A strangled cry escaped you lips, as you sunk to the floor. Dean was there to catch you, cradling your head in his lap.

"Sam, pray to Cas!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face, as he tried to stop the bleeding. In your heart you knew it was too late, and you stopped Dean's hand with your own, forcing him to meet your gaze.

Coughing blood, you tried to speak. Dean interrupted you, offering false assurances. "Cas will be here any minute, you will be fine. You got that Y/N, don't worry. I'm here with you."

Through the pain you smiled. The pain wasn't too bad, instead you felt a tingling numbness spreading through your body.

"Dean, I'm sorry." You start to say, each word a struggle. 

He shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's better this way. I'm glad it's me, not you." You say, your voice getting quieter, as your eyelids become heavy.

"Don't say that," Dean begged. 

"I had to save you. I love you so much. You whisper, as your eyes closed, and the last breath left your body. 

\----------------------

You look down at the scene in front of you, sad that you caused Dean so much grief in your dying. As you stand there, you almost missed what Dean whispered into your ear. But you caught it, and it made you smile.

"I love you too, my head strong hunter. Forever and always." He says, through the tears choking him. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and turned to face a skinny man, dressed in a suit, carrying a pocket watch. From your hunting days you knew it was a Reaper, and you were unafraid. 

"Ready?" The reaper asks you, and you nod, taking his hand. 

 

Years later, you glance down from Heaven, keeping an eye on Dean, making sure he didn't join you in Heaven too soon. You smile as you notice the scratch on the back door, a scratch that Dean refused to have fixed.


End file.
